


Greatest

by chellerrific



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellerrific/pseuds/chellerrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph wasn’t afraid of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest

**Author's Note:**

> I live a Toph Bei Fong appreciation life.

When Toph found out she was pregnant, she wasn’t really sure how to react. It wasn’t that she was unhappy. She was just a little… surprised? When she thought of the word “mother,” she thought of her own mother, or Katara, or pretty much any of her other friends.

(Not Sokka though. Sokka would never be able to handle childbirth.)

Herself in that role, though—it was just such a foreign concept.

But nobody could ever say Toph Bei Fong was afraid of anything. She was already the world’s greatest earthbender. Soon she would be the world’s greatest mother, too.


End file.
